


We Belong

by JustineDelarge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustineDelarge/pseuds/JustineDelarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Custom fic. Prompt: Set around season 4 or 5, with Sam and Dean fighting, with Sam jealous about Cas even though there’s nothing to be jealous over, and maybe something with Ruby to make Dean jealous but not too far, and Dean reassuring him there’s no reason to be jealous because there is of course nothing between him and Cas, and Sam being possessive, and fighting his urge to jump into Dean’s arms and Dean trying to make him yield. And bottom!Sam. And knotting. And poppers. And a butt plug as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong

It was late afternoon, and Sam and Dean were wrapping up the day’s activities. They’d been sniping at each other for the better part of the morning, Dean clearly tense about something but, as usual, not giving up a hint as to what was bugging him. Cas met them in a bar to pass along some information he’d gathered. And there he was, giving it to Dean.

Sam tried. He really did. Tried to bite back the jealousy that welled up in him when he saw Cas standing too close to Dean ( _his Dean_ ) in that infuriating way he had of not respecting personal space. That space, those eight inches, belonged to Dean. And to Sam. And that was the end of a very short list.

But there was Cas, standing too close again. Bright blue eyes locked onto Dean’s sea-green ones. Christ, he was even breathing in time with Dean.

Sam gritted his teeth, jaw muscles popping, and tried to look away. Look at the dark-haired woman watching him from her stool at the end of the bar, trying to act casual, like just another dive bar Betty. Trying to pull Sam away from Dean.

But Dean was back from Hell. Sam had his Dean back. Whatever had happened with Ruby while Dean was gone, that was over now. Dean was back, and had reclaimed his place at Sam’s side like he’d never been torn apart by hellhounds and dragged away from him. Dragged to Hell. Sam had put an extremely reluctant Ruby aside, making it perfectly clear she had to go. Had to leave him alone now. But Ruby followed. Showed up here and there, in a café in Stillwater, an Amish bakery in Shipshewana, a hotel in Cottonwood Falls. Following like an obedient dog that refused to be left behind. Waiting at her master’s feet, watching him surreptitiously, always staying out of sight of Dean, hoping for a crumb. When he was ready.

His eyes, traitorous and unruly, were wrenched back to the fucking car wreck in front of him. Helplessly, he watched Cas step even closer to his brother _his lover his soulmate the reason he got out of bed every morning—_ if that was even possible without climbing inside Dean’s fed suit.

Cas’s mouth was moving. Saying something. Sam couldn’t hear. He didn’t care. Dean’s gaze flickered to Sam, must have taken in that Sam was upset, had to have seen it in his expression, the tension in his body, the fists clenched at his side. Had to have seen it, had to be about to step back, keep the sanctity of that personal space, the space only Sam got to enter. Sure, he didn’t know that Sam had given up Ruby the second Dean was topside again. He’d only let himself be seduced by her in the first place because Ruby quieted the howling anguish that tore at Sam, every bit as painful as the claws of the hellhounds ripping Dean apart, every second that ticked by without Dean. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t even physical pleasure. It was, simply, the cessation of agony. For that, he was grateful, which is why he broke with her kindly, sweetly, not wanting to hurt her. But it wasn’t love. He could never love anyone like he loved Dean. Would never let anyone come between them. Just like Dean would never let anyone come between them.

Even if Dean didn’t know that Sam had had someone while Dean was in Hell, and gave her up for him, Dean had to know that Sam would never do anything to make him feel even a twinge of jealousy, just like Dean would never let Sam feel that way. Any second now, Dean would step back, shake his head sternly at Cas, preserve the sanctity of those eight inches of private space he only allowed Sam to breach.

But he didn’t. He stood where he was, letting Cas be close to him, letting Cas look at him like that. Blinking his long lashes slowly.

Sam’s nostrils flared as jealousy twisted in his gut. He shot Dean a helpless look.

Dean didn’t step back.

Jealousy flared into rage. Sam moved from Dean, his vision literally going red at the edges. He staggered and braced himself on the edge of the bar.

“Hey, baby.” Ruby’s hand was on his shoulder. “Shhh.” Just like how she used to soothe him when she rocked him in her arms after he’d fucked her rough and angry, rough like that’s all she would ever get out of him, angry that this was all he had now, after Dean was taken from him and all the light and warmth of the world had fled, leaving him shaking and desolate and alone.

He looked down into her brown eyes, and the corner of his mouth twitched. _Fine. He wants to play that way, I can play too._

“You miss me, doll?” Sam looked down at Ruby, so small, fierce like only small creatures could be.

She blinked rapidly, stunned at his quick turnaround, then a cunning smile spread over her face. “Every day.” She bit her lower lip, sitting up tall, which had the effect of pushing her breasts up and out. Breasts that Sam had grabbed with his huge hands as he fucked her brutally hard from behind, making her buck and scream with pleasure.

Ruby trailed her fingers down Sam’s arm, closed around his wrist gently. “Trouble in Paradise?” The way she looked at him, like he was all she’d ever wanted, was like cool water flowing over a fresh burn. Relief from the pain. Balm. That was Ruby.

Sam didn’t say anything, but didn’t remove her hand from his wrist. Her fingertips moved in slow circles over the underside of his wrist, feeling the pulse flare, angry and fast, beneath the skin.

“You know I can take all of those bad feelings away, Sam.” Her voice was a kitten purr. “You know all the things I can do.” Sam closed his eyes, remembering. All the little tricks she had. How soft and warm her body was. How she gave Sam everything. Let Sam do anything. Took it all and came back for more, with a smile on her pretty red mouth. “Wanna get out of here?”

Sam let himself consider it, a warm rush of pleasure rising in him at the thought of just walking out of here hand in hand with Ruby, leaving Dean to whatever the fuck he thought he was doing. Just to show him.

Then a flush of shame welled up in him. Angry and jealous as he was, he could never actually do that.

“Am I interrupting something?” Sam opened his eyes. Dean stood just off his left shoulder, green eyes dark, something quick and deadly leaping in them as he glanced at Ruby, still drawing little circles on the patch of bare skin on Sam’s wrist, the promise of certain death in her eyes if she didn’t stop the shockingly intimate, tender gesture.

“You seemed pretty busy over there, Dean. Looked like you didn’t need me.” Sam’s mouth contorted. Ruby’s eyes darted between Sam and Dean, the tension thick between the two tall, powerfully masculine men.

“You jealous?” Dean snapped.

“Should I be?” Sam retorted, rage building again.

Dean’s mouth twitched. He breathed in and out in a sharp snort. “I’m heading back. If you’re coming with me, better get your ass in the car now.” He shot Ruby a dirty look. She smiled up at Dean, the memory of all those nights spent in Sam’s arms. Dean didn’t know what it was about that look that made him want to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze until her eyes bulged, whites of her eyes stained petechial red. _Christ she’s looking at him like she already knows what his cock tastes like._ He forced himself to shove his hands in his pockets and walk away.

Sam stepped back from Ruby. She nodded, disappointment in her eyes. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Don’t.” He strode after his brother, boots clicking hard on the concrete floor.

“Catch you later, Sam.” Ruby said softly to herself as he Sam walked out the door.

~

In the car, neither Sam nor Dean said a word. Both just glared at the road ahead. Sam slammed the car door as he got out, making Dean wince, but he kept his mouth shut until they were safely inside the motel room with the door locked and secured behind them.

“What the fuck was that about, Sam?” Dean threw his suit jacket on the bed-for-gear.

“Funny, I could ask you the same damn thing.” Sam stripped off his jacket and tie and draped them carefully over the back of the chair. No matter how angry he got, he was never careless with his suit.

Dean yanked at his tie and pulled it off. “Looked like you were gonna take off with that bar whore.”

“Like you would have even noticed, with Cas up your ass like that.”

Dean blinked rapidly. “So that was it.”

Sam exhaled audibly in a sound of frustration.

“Dude. It’s Cas.”

Sam turned away from Dean and opened the bottle of whiskey on the small table by the window, pouring three fingers into a glass and downing half of it in one swallow.

“Cas, Sam. Baby in a trenchcoat.”

“He wasn’t acting like one.”

Dean sighed. “Sam. Cas just has no sense of personal space. I don’t think he even knows how to work his human bits.”

“He’s in love with you.” Sam’s shoulders were tense.

“No he’s not.” Dean retorted. Sam shot him a look over his shoulder. Dean took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Ok. Yeah he is. But that doesn’t mean anything—“

“Does to me,” Sam muttered.

“What—“

“He’s in love with you and you let him…” Sam stumbled over his words. “You just let him. Jesus, Dean, he practically kissed you. Right in front of me.” Sam took another swig. “Standing there like he belonged to you. And you let him.”

“That was this is about, Sammy?”

Sam’s breathing came fast and hard in angry little snorts through his nose.

“You jealous?” Dean strode to Sam, put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and turned him to face him.

Sam shrugged off Dean’s hand and stepped away, mouth hard.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Really.”

“Fuck you.”

“I think I will.” Dean swiped his tongue over his lower lip.

Sam shook his head, hair flying in his eyes. “I don’t think so.”

Dean walked toward Sam again, movements slow and deliberate. “That’s why you let that little tramp put her hands on you, Sammy? Trying to make me jealous? Get back at me?” Sam took another step away and found himself with his back against the wall. “Trying to get me to show you who you belong to?” Dean trailed his finger down the hollow of Sam’s throat.

Sam batted his hand away. “Stop.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t force you. I won’t even fuck you. Not until you beg for it.”

“Good luck with that.”

Dean unbuttoned his shirt slowly, taking his time with each button, knowing Sam’s eyes were on him. “Didn’t like him standing this close to me, huh?”

Sam swallowed hard, but said nothing, helplessly watching as Dean opened his shirt, revealing the beautiful lines of muscle.

Dean trailed his fingertips over his tattoo. “This says I’m yours, Sam.”

The muscle in Sam’s jaw jumped. “That’s hidden. And so is the other one.” He glanced down at the spot on his lower abdomen, covered by Dean’s slacks, where Dean had Sam’s initials carved into his skin.

“I don’t love Cas, Sam. I love you.”

Sam’s mouth twitched, hands balled into fists at his side.

“And I don’t want him, either.”

Sam muttered something under his breath.

“What?”

“I said you could’ve fooled me.” Sam looked Dean straight in the eyes.

“Only one I want is you, Sammy. You’re mine.” Dean looked Sam up and down. “My mate. I’m your Alpha. And you’re my Omega.”

Sam shoved away from the wall and strode into the middle of the room. “That doesn’t mean you get to do whatever you want, Dean.” He closed his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you can do shit like that to me and I’ll just…take it.”

Dean walked up behind Sam and softly ran his hand over Sam’s hair. Sam shivered despite himself, but turned his head to the side away from Dean’s touch.

“I’m your Alpha, Sam. Yours. No one else’s.” Dean moved closer so Sam could feel the heat radiating off him, smell the pheromones radiating off him. “I belong to you just as much as you belong to me.”

“So why can’t you fucking act like it around him?”

Dean made a sound that could best be described as a growl, a low rumble in his throat. “God, Sam… when you get jealous like this… I just want to fuck you until you scream.” His breath was warm on the back of Sam’s throat, moving over his skin like a seduction. Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and took a step forward, putting a few inches of distance between them, anger fighting with the love and desire always there, just under the surface.

Sam stood stock still, tried to resist.

Dean walked forward again until he was right up against Sam.“Gonna show you you’re mine, sweetheart. Show you how bad I need you.” His lips, soft against the little hairs on the back of Sam’s neck, made Sam shiver. “Jesus, Sammy, you’re already wet for me.” His mouth brushed the back of Sam’s ear. “I can smell it.”

“Dean—“

“Gonna let me in, aren’t you, baby.” Dean’s teeth, a sharp nip against the back of Sam’s neck. Sam moaned, the traitorous sound escaping his mouth, giving away his desire. Dean chuckled softly. “You want to be all mine, don’t you, Sam?”

Sam swallowed hard, fighting back the word yes, fighting the urge to just roll over and give Dean exactly what he wanted. What Sam wanted, more than anything. To have Dean take him. Claim him. Love him. But his anger and pride kept his spine straight and his mouth clenched shut.

“Come on, Sam. Show me.”

Sam closed his eyes. He was doomed. Dean was teasing out that part of Sam that loved showing Dean how much he loved him, how bad he needed him, how good it felt when Dean did anything. Everything.

“Show me you’re mine. Completely.”

Sam’s eyes flashed open, a flicker of fear in them.

“Show me. Take my knot.” Dean’s hands brushed against Sam’s hips, his pelvis jutting forward, his massive cock hard and heavy against the curve of Sam’s ass.

“Dean.” Nervousness in Sam’s voice.

Dean’s fingers curled over Sam’s hipbones, pulled him back. “Sam. I need it.” Sam shook his head. Dean held him in place, a note of steel in his voice. “I swear, you’re the only Omega I ever heard of that won’t take his Alpha’s knot…”

Sam pulled away from Dean, spun to face him. “Dude, I’ve told you a thousand times.”

“I know. ‘You’re too big. I can’t.’ I’ve heard it, Sam.” Dean’s voice was low, rough, aching with frustration, fingers tapping against the side of his thigh.

“That’s why you’ve been in such a mood?”

Dean shrugged and looked away.

“Seriously? I’d like to see try you take a knot that big.”

“But you can. I know you can. I don’t know what the big deal is.”

“Easy for you to say. Knot the size of a fucking grapefruit.”

“It’s not that big.”

Sam shook, almost imperceptibly, but Dean noticed it.

“Sam.”

“If that’s why, because I can’t—if that’s why you were flirting with Cas, Dean, Jesus…”

“No. No.” Dean extended his palms at his sides. “I swear.”

Sam wiped his hand over his eyes. “Your cock is big enough. But your knot…”

“Sam. You could just try it.”

Sam shook his head, actual fear in his eyes. “It doesn’t work like that, and you know it. I do that, we’re tied, Dean. We’re locked like that, and if it’s inside me and it hurts…” Sam’s head jerked back. “If it hurts, Dean, I can’t do anything about it, I can’t make it stop, you can’t just take it out and hold me. There’s not a safe word. It’s just…” Sam’s eyes became unfocused, like he wasn’t even looking at Dean, an expression of horror on his face.

Dean blew out a breath. “Jesus fucking Christ. You saw it, didn’t you.” He shook his head and walked to the little table to pour himself some whiskey. “You saw the video.” He turned to face Sam and leaned against the table.

Sam wiped his hand over his mouth. His head tipped forward and he stared at the floor, the admission of guilt clear on his face.

“Christ, Sam. No wonder you’re scared.” Dean took a sip of whiskey and returned to Sam, stroking his cheek with infinite gentleness. Sam softened under the gesture.

Sam had found the infamous Not the Knot video, the one Alphas were cautioned to never let their Omega see before they were mated. In it, a large Alpha with a penchant for recording his sexual exploits was fucking his Omega for the first time, on their mating night. His Omega was a delicate young man, and it went horribly wrong. The Alpha’s knot was too big, tearing his Omega’s inner channel, and the young man writhed and screamed, bleeding profusely from his anus, blood running down his thighs and dripping onto the white sheets, sobbing in agony and begging for it to stop for a solid twenty minutes before the Alpha’s knot went down enough to pull free. Omegas sometimes dared each other to watch it, like so many of the disgusting or violent viral videos young men challenged each other with in that timeless human pack behavior, to see who could take it without flinching, and who would break.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Dean’s voice was gentle.

“You told me not to watch it. Everyone told me not to watch it.”

“Who showed it to you?” Dean’s face hardened, anger drawing out lines around the corners of his eyes and mouth.

“Christian and Tom.”

“I’m gonna kick their ass.”

Sam shrugged like he wouldn’t mind all that much.

Dean smoothed the hair out of Sam’s face. “It wouldn’t be like that with us.”

“No?”

“That Alpha was huge. And the Omega? He was half your size, Sam.” Dean leaned in and kissed Sam, soft and sweet. “You can take me. I promise. I’d never hurt you. Never even try to do anything that could hurt you.”

Sam trembled, but did not pull away.

“Sam.”

“It’s that big a deal to you.”

Dean took Sam’s hands. “It’s... Sam, knotting is only something an Alpha does with their Omega. If an Alpha fucks someone else, before he’s mated, he doesn’t knot him. That’s… “ Dean blew out a breath and shook his head. “That’s sacred.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t know that?”

“No.” Sam fixed Dean with a curiously intense gaze.

“Taking an Alpha’s knot… that’s mating. True mating. Without that…”

“I’m not completely yours,” Sam finished.

Dean nodded. “And I know I’m big. I knew that was going to be hard when I was mated, and I hoped I’d get a mate that could handle it. And I did, Sam. I got you. All six foot four and 220 pounds of you. If there’s a man alive that could take my knot, Sam, it’s you.”

But Sam, all six foot four and 220 pounds of him, was scared. And now Dean knew why, knew what Sam imagined in his head when Dean spread his thighs wider and asked him to take his knot.

“Sam. It’s not like I shove the whole knot inside you from the outside.” Dean kissed the side of his neck, eliciting a shiver. “I’d be in you, and the knot swells up inside you past the rim. It’s like the butt plug. The wide part is inside you, and you’d feel really full, but it wouldn’t hurt because your rim is around the base. And that’s only as big around as my cock.” Dean stroked Sam’s flanks. “And I know you can take my cock.”

Sam licked his lips, breath coming a little more shallow now.

“Can’t you, baby boy…” Dean’s voice was honey and smoke.

“Yeah.” Sam turned in Dean’s arms and looked up at him.

“That’s my boy,” Dean purred.

“So why did that happen?”

“In the video?”

Sam nodded.

“The Alpha didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t go deep and let his knot form all the way inside. He just kept fucking him as his knot was swelling. He forced it back in, but it hurt, and the Omega panicked and tried to pull free. And they locked like that, with his rim on the knot, not past it. And his Alpha knotted anyway---he couldn’t stop it—and it tore him up.”

Dean felt the shudder run through Sam.

“I’d never let that happen, Sam. And I bought something special. To make sure it went easy the first time.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up.

“Something to help you.” Dean rifled through his duffel bag and came up with a small glass bottle. “Let me show you.”

Sam frowned, but Dean steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. “Just with my fingers. Trust me.” He ran his hand through Sam’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth, pressing against him, like he couldn’t control himself. “God, Sam. I fucking love how you are with me.” Dean kissed Sam again, pressing against him hard. “Like you need me so bad it hurts.”

“I do. It does.”

“Get undressed.” Dean watched as Sam stripped off his clothes and bared himself for Dean. “God, you’re beautiful.” Dean just stared, biting his lower lip. “I’m the luckiest man on Earth.”

Sam blushed.

Dean stripped naked and settled Sam down on the bed, dropping between his thighs and swallowing Sam to the root in one smooth motion. Sam gave a strangled cry, head falling back on the pillow. Dean lapped at Sam’s cock, sucked on it, hand cupping his balls, tugging gently, rolling them in his fingers. “Mine,” he whispered against Sam’s thigh, stroking Sam’s perineum. “Mine.”

Sam spread his thighs wider, suffused by a rush of wantonness. Wanting to give Dean everything. Anything.

Dean’s fingers pressed against his hole. “So fucking wet for me, Sammy. God.” Sam opened to him, taking two fingers easily. He could take three with a minute or two. Four, however, took some preparation. But Dean’s hand was under his nose, the little bottle open. “Breathe deep.” His thumb sealed the other nostril shut, and Sam breathed in, inhaling the poppers. His head fell back, eyelashes fluttering, his heart pounding crazily, skin flushing hot. “Dizzy.”

“Supposed to be.” Dean’s hand between his thighs, fingers pushing inside. Sam’s sphincters relaxed completely, and Dean slid four fingers inside him to the base. Sam groaned, fucking down on Dean’s fingers, hands sliding up his chest to pinch his nipples, lost in the keen, all-encompassing pleasure of it.

“Fuck, Sammy… Taking all four, baby boy. See how easy that was?”

Sam grinned at his body just relaxed and let Dean in, with no pain or burn whatsoever, no fear or clamping down in resistance. He rotated his hips in little circles, waggling his hips shamelessly, working himself on Dean’s fingers. “Dean…feels so fucking good…”

Dean laughed to see Sam so enveloped in pleasure. “Hang on, baby boy. It gets better.” He sank his mouth down on Sam’s cock again and stabbed his fingers inside Sam. Sam cried out at the sensation, magnified by the poppers in his system, heightened to the point that he could only hold out for ten seconds before he was coming in Dean’s mouth, crying out again and again in the most intense orgasm he’d ever had.

Dean had barely swallowed all of it down before Sam was scrabbling at him, pulling him up, licking the taste of himself out of Dean’s mouth with a low moan.

Dean groaned, devouring Sam’s mouth. “Jesus…” He shivered as Sam licked at his mouth. “How could you ever think I wanted anyone but you, Sammy? So fucking perfect. So good for me. Like you were made for me.”

Sam drank in the words like a dried-up, cracked lake bed soaking up the first rain.“Fuck me. Please fuck me.”

“Yeah. I’ll take care of you.”

Sam looked up at Dean, the gleaming green of his eyes, those eyes he knew so well he could see them with his eyes closed. “Dean. I want to take it.”

Dean swore, a full-body shiver rippling through him. “Sam. Are you sure?”

“I want it. I want you. Do it.”

“Are you sure?” Dean repeated.

Sam locked onto Dean’s gaze. “It won’t hurt, right? You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Then do it. Knot me.”

Dean’s hands shook as he positioned himself at Sam’s entrance. Sam’s cock was still mostly hard, despite having just come. That wasn’t a common thing for most men, but Sam wasn’t like most men, and this was one of the things Dean loved about him. He could stay hard after orgasm sometimes, and even if his cock softened, he could get hard again within minutes

Dean brought the bottle to Sam’s nose again, watched his face avidly as Sam inhaled, waiting for his eyelashes to flutter again, for Sam to soften and yield. When he saw it, he fell on Sam, devoured Sam’s mouth, holding his head still with both palms pressed to Sam’s pink cheeks, gasping as Sam moaned into his mouth.

“Love you so much, baby boy.”

Sam half-swooned against the pillow, nerves dancing, heart racing, inhibitions fleeing—muscles relaxing. “Make me take it.”

“Gonna be the death of me, Sammy.” Dean pressed in, quickly, his knot already wanting to swell up. He fucked into Sam hard and fast, knowing the slow grind would come later, when he was tied with Sam, fucked him nice and rough the way Sam loved.

Sam thrashed and moaned, cock hard and leaking against his belly, making the most exquisite sounds Dean had ever heard him make: low purrs of pleasure, desperate whimpers, greedy little sucking sounds as he practically nursed on Dean’s tongue, rough grunts as Dean brought his mouth to Sam’s throat and bit down, not so hard as to damage the delicate tissue, but hard enough to stake his claim.

“Gonna get it, baby boy, all of it. Show you who you belong to.” Dean spread Sam’s thighs open wider, driving into him deeper. “Make you forget all about that black-haired bitch.” Dean thrust inside him at a punishing pace. “You’re mine. Don’t you ever forget it. Fucking mine.”

“Yours,” Sam gasped. “Yours.”

“Only one gets to touch you like that is me.”

“Same goes for you.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed, then tangled his hands in Sam’s hair and tightened slowly, until he was pulling Sam’s hair, hard but not painful. “So fucking hot when you’re jealous.” He licked and bit at the line of Sam’s jaw, then held Sam’s head still and kissed him, controlling everything, licking against the inside of Sam’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, between his front teeth and his lip, tasting everything, claiming him completely. “I’ll never touch anyone like this, Sammy.”

“Never touch him.” Sam hissed.

“You want me to fuck you in front of Cas, baby boy?”

Sam shuddered, gasping involuntarily.

Dean chuckled. “Oh, you like that. Showing him I’m all yours.”

Sam arched his back, giving himself to Dean completely.

“I’ll fucking do it, Sam. Invite him in and fuck you so sweet while he watches.”

Sam whimpered, gripping the strong muscles of Dean’s sweat-slick back.

“Show him what he can’t have. What only you can have.”

A tear spilled from the corner of Sam’s eye.

“I love you so much, Sam. So fucking much. Don’t you know that?”

Sam wiped his hand over his eyes. Dean kissed him again, keeping his thrusts short and fast, staying close, Sam so wet and tight around him.“Gonna take my knot, baby boy?”

Sam dissolved into begging, filthysweet and desperate. “Yeah. Do it, Dean, take me, knot me, fucking breed me, I want it, I want it so bad…”

Dean was so close, his cock thickening, swelling inside him already. Sam gasped at the feel of it stretching him open wider than he’d ever felt before. Dean thrust deep, holding Sam’s face in his hands, stabbing his tongue inside Sam’s mouth, making him suck on it. Making him take it.

And Sam did, opened right up and took it all, opened his mouth, opened his legs, and gave himself to Dean completely.

Dean growled and bit down on the meaty part of Sam’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in enough to just break the skin, held him there, showing his dominance. Sam grabbed his legs behind his knees and hauled them back, opening himself up to Dean shamelessly, spreading himself as wide as he could possibly go.

Dean gave Sam one more hit off the bottle, just to make sure Sam was loose and ready. Then he positioned himself and pumped into Sam at exactly the angle and pace he needed. “Fuck. Sammy. Sam. Sam. So good for me. So good.”

Sam gasped as Dean shivered, knot starting to form, coming inside him with a shiver and a series of cries, pushing into him as deep as he could. Sam’s mouth fell open, heart pounding.

“Take it, Sammy. Take it.” Dean’s knot swelled up, filling Sam. Sam gave a sob, fear seizing him again, but Dean pushed in even deeper, gripped Sam’s shoulders. “You’re ok. You can do this. Take it all for me.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Sam chanted, surrendering to it, head thrown back, willing to take the pain if the pain was there. 

Dean saw it, saw it in Sam’s face, and bit back tears at Sam’s sacrifice to him. “It’s ok, baby boy. I’m not gonna hurt you. Never gonna hurt you." He shivered, hips pulling back involuntarily and his knot, almost fully formed, tugged at Sam’s rim gently. Tugged, and was stopped.

Sam had taken Dean’s knot.

They were tied.

Dean went wild, body shaking like he was being electrocuted, jolt after jolt ripping through him, coming like a force of nature, finally inside Sammy all the way, filling him, claiming him utterly. Mating with him completely for the first time. The physical pleasure of the orgasm was eclipsed by the emotional pleasure of being inside his Sammy the way it was intended.

Finally, Dean regained the capacity for speech.“You did it. You did it for me.” Dean’s voice was choked, still coming, pulsing deep inside Sam, but also because of the emotion threatening to overwhelm him. Sam, who had been so scared, had done it. He had given Dean that gift.

Sam’s eyes were open wide, a flicker of panic in them, but that flicker soon died, replaced by surprise and growing pleasure. He looked up into Dean’s face, mouth open.

“You hurting, Sammy?”

Sam shook his head no. His mouth was open in a silent O, unable to give voice to the feeling of Dean filling him for the first time. He breathed in a deep shuddering breath, exhaled, breathed in again. “Oh god.” Sam stared up at Dean in wonder. “Dean.” His voice was hushed, reverent. His hands rose up, stroked Dean’s face softly, like he was the most precious thing Sam had ever known.

Dean groaned and dropped his head to Sam’s shoulder, shivering, coming still, a regular series of aftershocks, spurting slow and lazy inside Sam, his knot fully formed now, filling Sam completely. Claiming him. “Mine.” His face contorted, more than pleasure shattering him. The wet heat of Sam taking all of him, every bit of him, his knot locking into place inside Sam like this was always meant to be, Dean’s massive knot that had scared off other potential Omegas ( _not that there had ever seriously been a contender, not since they learned Sam was an Omega and Dean had known, just known, that Sam was born for him, just as he was born for Sam_ ) fitting so perfectly inside Sam, lock to his key, Omega to his Alpha. A perfect fit.

Sam squirmed, his cock bobbing against his belly. “Dean,” he gasped. Dean rocked into him, grinding, pulling back just a little. Sam squealed, eyes flashing wide in surprise. Dean grinned. “Told you it would feel good, Sammy.”

“So good. So full. God… Dean.” Sam’s voice shook with urgency.

Dean rocked into Sam. Now it was his turn to give Sam a gift. The gift of the pleasure an Alpha could give his Omega, using his knot to stimulate him from the inside the way only an Alpha could. This is why Betas begged Alphas to knot them, offered them exorbitant sums of money for the privilege. Some amoral Alphas accepted. But old-school Alphas like the long line of Winchester men found such behavior repellent, almost sinful. An Alpha’s knot was only for his Omega, and the pleasure of it was only to make his Omega fall apart for him. “Gonna come for me again, Sam? Come for your Alpha? Come on my knot?”

Sam shuddered, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, shivered beneath him, Dean’s knot pressing against Sam’s prostate, sending white sparks exploding behind his eyes. “Dean, Dean, ah, fuck…” Sam sobbed, slapped the mattress with both hands, arched his back and came untouched, toes curling, slick leaking out of him.

He came so hard, he greyed out for a moment. When he came to, Dean was kissing his cheeks, his neck, his throat.

“You ok?”

By way of response, Sam moaned, biting his lower lip gently.

“I think you like it.”

“Mmm.”

“Knew you’d be a slut for my knot.”

Sam smacked Dean weakly. “Shut up.”

Dean grinned that cocky smile that drove Sam crazy. “I love it.”

“Mmm.”

“Love that you’re a slut for my cock. And now my knot.” Dean rolled his hips, making Sam gasp again. Dean’s mouth twitched. “Lay back. Just let yourself feel it.” Dean positioned himself so Sam’s hips were on his thighs, and rolled his hips in slow circles, grinding inside Sam, massaging his prostate with each movement, knot tugging at Sam’s rim from the inside, making Sam feel how he was locked to Dean. “Can’t get away, Sammy. Tied right where I want you, just like if I cuffed you to the bed.”

Sam whimpered, getting off on his surrender to Dean, just like Dean knew he would. “Gonna fuck you like this for hours, baby boy. Make damn sure you know who you belong to. Yeah?”

“Yes,” Sam whispered.

“Bet you’d like that. Feeling full like this. For hours.”

Sam squirmed, his cock filling again already, so attuned to Dean’s body, so responsive to him. “Please.” He groaned as Dean worked his knot inside him, rolling and rocking it, pulling back, massaging the prostate with every single motion, filling the empty space inside Sam.

“Fucking knew you’d love it.”

“I do. I love it. God. Dean.” Sam grunted as Dean serpentined his hips. “It’s…you… Dean.” Sam lost his capacity for words of more than one syllable.

“But I’m still gonna have to punish you for that little stunt in the bar, Sammy.” Dean ground his hips nice and slow, hand flat on Sam’s belly, pressing down. Sam stretched his hands up over his head, crossing them at the wrists, showing Dean without words that he was his, that Sam would say yes. To anything.

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitched.“I know this club in Louisiana I can take you to. An A/O club.” Sam bit his lip. “Strip you down in the side room, lead you in naked. Collar around your neck. Show them all you’re mine. Fuck you in front of everyone. Knot you. Make you stand there, rock hard and leaking, tied to me. Let all the Alphas see what a beautiful Omega bitch I have. Show them how good you take it. Work your cock nice and slow while they watch you squirm on my knot.”

Sam squirmed, panting. “Please.”

“Please what? Make you come again? Or please take you to the club and knot you in public?”

“Yes. Both. Yes.”

“You’d like that, Sammy? So full of my knot you can hardly breathe, begging me to let you come, again and again, with everyone watching you?”

Sam gasped. “Please.”

“Such a good little bitch for me.”

“Dean, please. Please.”

Dean reached behind him, between his legs, got his palm wet with the slick and come leaking out of Sam, and gripped Sam’s cock, stroking and working it, grinding inside Sam. “I can’t take you to that place for a couple of weeks, though. Gonna have to punish you another way. Make sure you remember we’re mated.” Dean rocked into Sam, grinding him slowly, making him feel how full he was. Suddenly, he smiled. “Got it.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Sam’s mouth softly. “I know just the thing.”

Sam moaned, a long series of sounds of pleasure broken only by little gasps for breath, pumping up into Dean’s cock as much as he could, locked onto Dean’s knot.

“Sam. Come for me.”

And Sam lifted his hips and spread his thighs, and obeyed. He came for the third time that night, sobbing with the enormity of the pleasure, of the intimacy, of belonging to Dean so utterly, of Dean needing him to be his so completely. And Dean filled him up and stroked him to completion, whispering, “Mine. Mine. Mine.”

Finally, Sam stilled, limbs going lax. Dean reached for the pillow, yanked the pillowcase off it, and wiped Sam’s chest and belly clean. Sam stirred. “Shh, baby.” Dean maneuvered himself, still tied to Sam, so that they were lying on their sides, Dean behind him. He put his left arm over Sam’s chest, pulling him close. “Thank you.”

“Mmm.” Sam blinked blearily. “For what.”

“For what you just did.” Dean moved his hips, his knot tugging at Sam.

“Yeah?”

Dean’s mouth tickled the back of Sam’s ear. “It means everything.”

“I was just as much yours before.”

“No, you weren’t,” Dean whispered. “Now you really belong to me.” He played with Sam’s fingers, wrapped around his hand. “And I really belong to you.”

Sam was quiet for a long time. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you sooner.”

Dean took a deep breath. “You weren’t ready. It’s ok.” He squirmed against Sam, making a soft breathy sound. “Feels so good, Sammy.” He moved his hips, sliding in a little deeper. “So much more than fucking you. It’s being in you. Just…quiet like this. Being inside you.” He paused, breathing in perfect tandem with Sam. “Safe. Warm. Like coming home.”

Sam tipped his head back, kissed Dean, holding on to his hand. “Home.”

“We only fit together like this with each other,” Dean murmured before falling into a light slumber.

When he woke, his knot had subsided, but he was still inside Sam. “Shhh. Don’t move.” He pulled out quickly and in a gentle motion, pushed Sam onto his stomach. “Hold it in.” He quickly reached into his duffel and pulled out the box of sex toys, extracting the gleaming piece of metal advertised as the World’s Most Comfortable Butt Plug. He quickly worked it inside Sam, pushing the rubberized base of the plug tight against his rim. “You wanted me to prove you belonged to me, right? That I was your Alpha?”

Sam nodded.

“I’m taking you out tonight. Drinks, dinner, dancing.”

Sam rolled on his side to face Dean. “Dancing?” He pursed his lips. “Really?”

“Well, not line dancing. Although…” Dean pondered something. “Another time. Tonight, just the slow dancing stuff.”

Sam smiled, a beautiful broad smile that popped his dimples. “And steak?”

“And steak. And a big old salad. The kind some old dude makes tableside. And dessert. Whatever you want.”

“What’s the catch?” Sam’s eyes gleamed with amusement.

“No catch.” Dean played with a lock of Sam’s hair, wrapping it around your finger.”You just have to wear the plug the whole time.”

Sam gasped.

“Sitting there at the bar, drinking your Manhattan.”

Sam’s eyelids fluttered.

“Eating your steak. Slow dancing with me.” Dean’s fingers stroked Sam’s flank, slipped down, pressed against the base of the plug, pushing it deeper inside Sam.”Feeling this inside you. All wet inside. Wet from me breeding you.” Dean tugged at the base, pulled the plug out slightly so it tugged against Sam’s rim like his knot had done. “Everyone watching us. Me holding your hand. Feeding you bites of cheesecake. So full.” Dean’s voice was low, hypnotic. “This plug. Reminding you of how good it felt to have my knot inside you. Keeping all that come up in you. Dancing with me, feeling it move inside you like it was me.”

Sam’s mouth hung open. His cock twitched against Dean’s belly, struggling desperately to fill again.

“And some people will know. Not everything. Not that you have a plug in your ass and that I just made you come three times. Or that when I get you home, I’m going to make you come three more times. But they’ll know you’re mine. That I’m so in love with you I can barely breathe. And that I take real good care of you.” Dean’s smile was blinding, filled with such love, such pride and desire that it brought fresh tears to Sam’s eyes. “Think that’ll help you remember we belong to each other?”

Sam brought his mouth to Dean’s, soft yet strong, the perfect warmth, the perfect shape. Like it was made just for him.

“I’ll never forget it again.”

 


End file.
